superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
House Fancy and Krabby Road (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"House Fancy" |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Bill Reiss Chuck Klein Carson Kugler |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O’Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Alton Brown |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |"Krabby Road" |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artist' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Animation Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Eric Shaw Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "House Fancy" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Toilet |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Rock House |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Squilliam |- |'Alton Brown' |Nicholas Withers |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Krabby Road" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Guard #2 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Cop #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Guard #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Donna Grillo |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Anna Adams Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Director' |Clint Bond |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Sean Charmatz Dave Cunningham Zeus Cervas Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designers' |Robertryan Cory Ginny Hawes Casey Alexander |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Wesley Paguio Lucy Tanashian Gentry |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Executive Assistant' |Kristen Ridgway |- |'Production Assistants' |Alex Deligiannis Susan Jones Harris Andrew Goodman Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checker' |Gary Hall |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Andre Boutilier Amaris Cavin Christian Evans C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Amy Wu |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Christian Evans |- |'CG Post Production Assistant' |Jared Kuvent |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Justin Baker |- |'Animatic Editor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editor' |Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Eric Freeman Brian Mars |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Hacienda Post |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"House Fancy Theme Song"' |Written & Composed by Eban Schletter |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Koko Enterprise, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz Carl Linton |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Margie Cohn Stacey Kim Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}